Fall into Place
by gatorfan13
Summary: Ellie has always been there for Chuck, but when things get hard for her and Awesome Chuck steps in with the help of Sarah to make things right. Ellie/Awesome Chuck/Sarah


Months have passed since Awesome purposed to Ellie

Months have passed since Awesome purposed to Ellie. Their plans for the wedding had been going along smoothly but as time seemed to march closer and closer to the big day, their schedules are off, work is non stop and things are just chaotic. With the added stress of work, and the wedding, Ellie and Awesome have found themselves in an emotional rut. A peck on the cheek with very few words being said as their paths cross between different shifts.

Chuck felt sad watching his sister and Awesome act so depressed, he hated it when they would fight and scream at each other. It reminded him of his mom and dad and brought a few tears to his eyes. It was like reliving his childhood all over again, but now he was old enough to understand and to do something about it!

Chuck looked at the calendar and saw Ellie was scheduled to have a day off tomorrow and with Devon's schedule it would be a perfect time for them to catch up with each other and find that happy balance that had somehow gotten lost. He devised a plan in his head but knew he would need help and might have to do a little begging.

Sarah was at her apartment reading over past mission reports and taking notes on some things when she heard a knock on the door.

As she looked through the peep hole and saw Chuck nervously standing on the other side, she couldn't help but smile. She opened the door and greeted him with the same smile.

"Hi Chuck, what brings you here?" she asked while inviting him in.

Chuck greets her back with a hello and walks in and stands next to the window looking out it with a thousand yard stare. His focus is returned as the sound of Sarah calling his name is heard in the back ground.

"Chuck...is something wrong? Did you have a flash or something?" she asked with a look of concern written all over her face.

"No...no, no flashes...I just." he paused when he saw all the paper work spread out all over the bed. "I'm sorry you're busy, I should just go" As he made an attempt to leave Sarah caught his arm and pushed him to sit on the bed. Chuck was caught off guard by her move and as he looked up at her she was taken back by all the sadness in his eyes.

"Chuck I am just reviewing stuff, you are more important. What's wrong?" she said softly as she sat next to him on the bed. A slight smile appeared on his face when he heard that he was more important than work but dismissed it as a misusage of words.

"Sarah I need your help. Ellie and Devon have been going back and forth arguing about work, the wedding, everything. They are not happy like before." Chuck explained sadly.

"Chuck… as much as your world is different from the real one, not everything is meant to be Mary sunshine 24/7." Sarah said and regretted it the moment she said it when she saw Chuck's face become more depressed.

_God why did I do that? He came here needing a friend and you just depressed him even more._

"Chuck I'm sorry, that didn't come out right, but you know better than anyone else that life isn't fair and obstacles are thrown at you from out of nowhere and depending on the people you have in your life and how strong you are is going to determine how to push past them."

A small smile appears on his lips. _Yes I recovered!!_

"Sarah I know that Ellie and Awesome mean the world to each other and I don't want them to fight and argue like they have been and I don't...and I don't want what happen to my mom and dad happen to them." He chocked out.

"Oh Chuck." she tried to comfort him and rubbed her hand slowly up and down his back. "Ellie and Devon will get through this; it's just a test for their love to go through before they take the big jump. I have faith in them."

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes I do, as much as your sister pushes for us to be happy I know she and Devon won't go down without a fight." she assured him.

"Well maybe they need a little push? Ellie has the day off and Awesome should be home around 7 so I was thinking of maybe making a nice dinner for them and giving them time to just be...you know?"

Sarah looks at Chuck with such admiration, he will do anything to make sure Ellie is happy, and she knows he would make sure she was just as happy if they were _remotely real_.

"I tell you what, I will come over tomorrow and you and I will make a nice romantic dinner for them and try to get them back on track! Sound like a plan?" she said with a little hint of hope to get to spend a normal day with him.

"That sounds nice but I don't want you to do something that's not required of you."

That hurt her to the core, she knew he didn't mean it to sound that hurtful but she knew it was time for him to know that she would do anything for **HIM** not the intersect.

"I want to, for Ellie and Awesome and… you."

Chuck let out a small laugh, he really doesn't know why that sounded funny to him but it did. He looked at Sarah and took her hand in his, she was surprised but smiled.

"Thank you Sarah" he said as he placed a small lingering kiss on her cheek.

As he pulled away Sarah's free hand came up and ran along his cheeks wiping away a few stray tears before dropping back down. Their faces were still close and Sarah's eyes danced back and forth with his and to her surprise he leaned forward and softly touched his lips to hers. It was sweet and tender and surprising, she never thought a kiss would affect her so much put when Chuck realized what he was doing and pulled away apologizing, she just smiled and brushed a light kiss back on his lips.

"So I will see you tomorrow then? We can make my families special spaghetti sauce and everything will be great...I promise." Sarah said.

Chuck couldn't speak he was still surprised at what just happened between them. "Yeah...yeah. Please come over tomorrow or tonight or whenever...I...I-"

"Chuck, stop babbling, we will talk about this tomorrow to." Sarah said smiling as she stood up and lead him to the door. Just before Chuck exited he turned and pulled her close and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Goodnight Sarah and thank you again for everything."

"Your welcome Chuck, now go home before I keep you here."

"Well maybe I should stay then." Chuck said and for the first time since he arrived he flashed his signature smile.

"I think that would be a bad idea, but tomorrow we will talk ok?"

Chuck shook his head and walked away a lot happier then when he arrived. As Sarah shut the door her thought process kicked into overdrive. This assignment has affected her more and more each day, it's not making her more or less of an agent but it is making her more...human. She wants things she's never wanted before, things that seemed so trivial until Chuck and his world consumed her. If this was something she wanted (and it is) then she needs to make her intensions known!

When Chuck arrived back at the apartment Ellie was getting ready to leave for work, actually she didn't have to leave for another 45 minutes but did not want to run into her stubborn fiancé.

"Chuck you look like you fell out of the happy tree?" Ellie asked questionably.

"Sarah and I are making some progress so I am."

"Good, you two are so cute together."

"Yeah we are, hey sis I noticed you have tomorrow off and I was hoping we could have a nice dinner and talk? you have been rather upset lately and I want to make you something nice and be the perfect little brother."

"Awe, that is so sweet, you are the perfect little brother and that sounds fantastic. Some of the girls and I are going shopping but I will be back in time for it." She promised.

"Great, have a good night at work and be safe."

"Goodnight, I love you and see you tomorrow." she replied walking out the door.

Everything was starting to come together, now all he needed to do was talk to Awesome.

Chuck couldn't sleep; he was like a 7 year old waiting to go to Disney World in the morning. He was so excited about surprising his sister and making her happy, and he didn't every try to comprehend what was going on with Sarah but something was definitely different and he would find out soon enough.

Around 6 am he could no longer fight the temptation to close his eye lids, then what seemed like a matter of minutes he felt a hand on his shoulder urging him to wake.

"No...go away, to early." he grumbled from his tired state.

"Get up Chuck; we have work to do remember...Operation Save Ellie and Devon!" Sarah said amusingly watching Chuck fight to say asleep.

"What time is it?" he mumbled from his pillow.

"8 am." she replied.

"Come back in like 2 hours." he whined.

"Fine I will just go to the grocery store without you, maybe get some of those nice sandwiches they have." she teased as she turned to walk away.

Chuck's body perked up and grabbed her hand before she could leave and pulled her back towards the bed and wrapped her up in his sheets. His head nestled under her chin; he certainly was making himself comfortable on her!

"You are the devil." he teased

"Why, am I leading you into temptation?" She couldn't believe she was flirting like this.

She felt Chuck's head turn into her neck. "Am I" he whispered before reeking havoc on her neck with his mouth and tongue. Sarah didn't know what to do?? his lips felt so good, his hands and his body were just...God did she want this. She rolled her body so she was on top and pressed her lips profusely against his then pulled away so they could breath.

"See that bag over there?" she asked him, he replied with a nod. "Well if we can make it through today and be successful you might get to see me in what's in there tonight!" she purposed as she bent down and playfully licked his lips and sucked on his lower lip. Chuck thought she was just messing with him.

"Yeah right, there is probably nothing even in there." he said trying to call her bluff.

Sarah sat up on him and raised an eyebrow. "Then I guess I will be wearing nothing tonight!" she said seductively.

Chuck's eyes widened at her seriousness. "Why...not that I am complaining. But why are you doing this?" He asked.

Sarah sighed and removed herself from on top of Chuck and sat next to him on the bed.

"I ah...I realize...finally realize, what I want in life. Family, friends, love. Things I never really thought about till this assignment and you are the reason for those thoughts." She confessed.

Chuck just sat there staring at her intently, when she looked at him a smile crept across her face and she forgot what else she was going to say.

"Can we talk about this a little bit more later? I really need you to get up and come with me if we are going to make this dinner."

Chuck still had no words or thought process for that matter. He got out of bed and took a quick shower, got dressed and went with Sarah to the store. Today was definitely going to be different.

An hour and a half later Chuck and Sarah return to Casa Bartowski and walk in on a very heated argument between Ellie and Devon.

"Babe I thought we were going to have lunch and try and talk?"

"No you thought, I have plans already and its to late to cancel now, maybe next time you should include the other party in on your plans instead of assuming they will just do what you want!" Yelled Ellie.

"That was not what I was doing babe, I-"

"Whatever Devon I have to go. I am late and I don't want to deal with this right now."

Ellie storms pass Awesome and notices Sarah and Chuck standing there

"Sorry but gotta go, I will see you later Chuck."

Awesome let out an aggravated growl as he pulled his hands behind his head watching his fiancé storm out the door. Sarah looked at Chuck and saw just how sad the whole situation was making him.

"Chuck, why don't you put this stuff in the kitchen while I talk to Devon?"

Chuck abided by her request and walked away while she sat Devon down on the couch.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I don't know what to do anymore Sarah. She won't give me the time of day and-"

"Why don't you let Chuck and I worry about the time of day, you just come over around 7 and ready to fight for your girl!"

"That sounds like an Awesome plan." he smiled and gave Sarah a hug before heading back to work.

Sarah left the couch and saw Chuck was not in the kitchen; she walked to his bedroom door and saw him laying on his bed rubbing his temples.

"Are you going to help me? It takes 6 hours for my sauce to perfect itself." she said

"We have time and I really don't see the point, you saw them in there." He said getting more depressed.

Sarah laid next to Chuck and leaned up on her elbow.

"Is that defeat I hear? Chuck don't give up on them, you never gave up on me and look at us now, slowly working our way to something which is a lot better than not working at all. So please just hold on a little longer." She said pulling his face to look at her.

Chuck sighed and followed her into the kitchen to make dinner. Sarah did her best to brighten his day and (not that it surprised her) but when it was just the two of them it didn't take much to get him to smile or her for that matter. She wasn't lying about the sauce, after chopping, dicing, smashing and mixing it was simmering to a delicious perfection on the stove. For all the ingredients to come to full taste excellence, it needed to sit. Sarah took that time to make the garlic bread. Chuck watched her work her magic in the kitchen and loved how normal and right it all felt. As she spread a hearty amount of the cheese, garlic and buttery mixture onto the bread, Chuck walked up behind her and ran his hands up and down her arms. Sarah sighed and leaned back into him.

"This is turning into the perfect day…I don't want it to end! All of this…with you feels so right, I-"

Before he could finish talking Sarah turned and kissed him. No doubt she was thinking the same thing and each second their lips stayed glued together the more right it was.

Chuck breaks their kiss for a brief moment. "How long till this is ready?" he asked her before crashing his lips back into her.

"Mmm…about an hour on the sauce and 30 minutes for the bread." She answered sneaking small kisses in on him between words.

"30 minutes, got it." He said as he picked Sarah up and took her to the couch where he intensified their make out session.

Anything longer than 30 minutes would have lead to a lot more than just kissing and the way they were going at it…well lets just say their lucky the food didn't burn! 

Sarah finished the rest of the dinner while Chuck set up the apartment for a nice romantic evening. After the table was set and wine was poured, candles lit, everything was in its place all that was needed were the two victims.

Awesome was the first to arrive, he walked in and was in total awe, when he saw what Chuck and Sarah had done.

"Guys this is totally beyond awesome! I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything to us, just tell Ellie how much you love her and whatever it is you will get though it." Chuck said with a sense hope that he can fix things.

Devon came up and bear hugged Chuck, it took everything the men had not to shed a tear. They were all startled when the front door swung open and in walked Ellie with bags upon bags of clothes and other things she picked up during her shopping adventure. When she finally realized the state of the apartment and the occupants standing in the living room, she dropped her bags and could quite get a grip on the situation.

"What is going on here? Chuck, I though you and I were going to have dinner?"

Chuck walked over to Sarah and wrapped his arms around her. They both had guilty smiles as they looked at the other couple.

"Well sis, Sarah and I have a change in plans, so you and Awesome are going to have dinner instead…non negotiable!" He said with conviction.

Ellie looked over at Devon with an expressionless face. Awesome didn't wait for her to speak, he walked over and took Ellie's hands and lead her to the table.

"Please have dinner with me Ellie?" he asked with such sincerity.

Ellie just looked back and forth between Chuck and Sarah, then to Devon and the table.

"Well everything looks so beautiful and I wouldn't want all of this hard work to go to waste." She smiled and sat down at the table.

Devon followed suit and after a second or two of silence they started having a normal non violent conversation. Chuck and Sarah took that as their que to leave.

"Come with me, I have a surprise for you." She told him.

Chuck smiled wickedly as Sarah led him back towards his bedroom and when she opened the door it was his turn to be in awe.

She had a small table set up just the way it was out in the dinning room, complete with their dinner and wine and candles. It was perfect.

"When did you do this? I was with you the whole time." He asked.

"I had some help" she replied and pointed to a not on the middle of the table.

It read:

About time you two stopped nilly nacking around and got serious. Oh and don't do anything tonight that might make me gag or throw up when I listen over the tapes later!

"You got Casey to help with all of this? I am shocked!'" he teased

"Well I thought I could kill two birds with one stone and… (she walks up and puts her arms around his neck) I would say it worked out very well. So Chuck Bartowski…Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Absolutely." He said as he bent down and kissed her.

Everything couldn't have gone any better. Ellie and Devon were talking and laughing and Chuck swore at one point making out. His dinner with Sarah was better than any other time they had spent together because they were both being real with each other.

Ellie and Devon decided to go for a late night walk and Sarah took her bag and headed out of Chuck's room.

"Hey…where are you going?" he asked.

Sarah blushed a little bit. "I am going to change into your surprise."

While he waited for her return, he couldn't help but beam with happiness. For once he has everything in his life the way he wants it and it was only getting better.

He was starting to wonder what was taking Sarah so long to change into something that…from knowing her, would be not much at all, and he wondered why he kept hearing a spray sound coming from the bathroom? His heart skipped when he heard the bathroom door open and Sarah's voice calling out to him as she got closer.

"Are you ready for dessert Mr. Bartowski?" she teased.

Chucks eyes were about as wide as they could be without his eyeballs falling out of his head. There at his doorway stood Sarah in a whipped cream bikini with cherries attached to their respected places.

Mindless squeaks and stutters exited his mouth but no words. Sarah entered the room and shut the door and the last image we see is very happy Chuck Bartowski!


End file.
